A Series of One-shots
by highlighters
Summary: A series of Homestuck related one-shots. I am taking requests for these. Many ships, possible AU. Everything depends on the request. Rated T because this is Homestuck.
1. Silence

a series of one-shots

**A/N: I would like to thank **_**pheonixsapphirre **_**for requesting the very first one-shot. I hope that it lives up to what I think it will! Lets get this show on the road!**

**DISCLAIMER: Homestuck, its characters, and anything else mentioned about Homestuck does **_**NOT**_** belong to me. It belongs to Andrew Hussie.**

* * *

**silence**

You and Dave had been known for having the worlds most awkward conversations in secrecy. Everything that you two ended up talking about either ended up in a big fight, someone getting hurt, or you getting mentally scarred. Dave wasn't exactly your favorite person, but you two had built up a good relationship. The thing that really pissed you off was when he began to date Terezi.

You loathed every second of their relationship because there was that one thing about Dave that made you go crazy. Everytime they asked you to come over, you pretended to be sick or used some other shitty excuse. The first time you went over, they ended having sloppy makeouts on the couch. _The couch that you were sitting on. _You nearly threw up. If anyone could be happy about a breakup, you were seriously happy that they broke up. But what really surprised you was that Dave came to you.

He didn't come to you in any sort of special way, he just walked up to you. "Karkat, you have the best advice that a bro needs. Right now, I need some of that advice."

"Dave, I don't want to talk abut your shitty relationships," you responded. He didn't care, he just kept going on how he 'messed' up.

"God, Karkat, it's all my fault, shouldn't have yelled at her for being with Gamzee," he said through sobs. "I need to go apologize to her. Thanks for saying absolutely nothing."

And he did go apologize to her. They got back together faster than you could say anything to Dave. Believe me, you were almost there.

You almost brought yourself to tell him that you loved him, even if Terezi had made him a mute.

After they broke up for the last time, Dave was in the room before you were up. He was listening to something and writing stuff down on the paper. You attempted to sneak up on him because it looked like he was whispering something. He wasn't saying anything. He was actually crying, a lot. There are tears all over the paper in front of him. You wipe one away and try to tell him that its alright.

"Dave," you say, softly. "Dave, she's a bitch and kinda nuts, like Gamzee, so just calm down. I'm here now and I won't treat you like her." He's looking at you now, obviously a little confused. "Dave, I... I love you. And I'll love you for however you are, whoever you are."

You both blush a little and Dave kisses you.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated, flames are greatly UNappreciated! Please send me some requests for one-shots!**


	2. I'm Not Scared

a series of one-shots

**A/N: I would like to thank **_**purplepuppy52 **_**for requesting a NepKat one-shot! God, I never would have thought that it would be so hard to come up with an idea for an ashen one... but, anyways, to the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: Homestuck, its characters, and anything else mentioned about Homestuck does NOT belong to me. It belongs to Andrew Hussie.**

**WARNING: There is a little frisky situation in this one-shot. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

**im not scared**

"Nepeta, just tell me the damn ship already," you said, sounding like a beggar. Nepeta had made a new ship that involved you.

"No, Karkitty! I won't tell you beclaws its a secret like all of my other ships! Have I _efur_ told you one of them? No, and I won't start now."

You looked over at her and saw the colors that she was using. There were a lot of colors of chalk on the ground. You couldn't exactly tell the colors from one person to another. Red, pink, grey, and black were normally the quadrants. Red could also mean Dave, Aradia, or even Terezi. Like you could ever care about who was what color! You just wanted to know who she was shipping you with. You needed to come up with a plan, and quick. Hopefully you could do something before she finished drawing. So, you quickly equipped your sickle, hooked her around the chest with your arm, pulled her over to the middle of the floor, and pinned her down.

"Karkat," she said, her voice more serious now, "what are you doing? I don't - "

"Shut the _fuck_ up, and tell me what the goddammed ship is." You reply, holding your sickle close to her neck, but not close enough to strike. Why would you even think about hurting poor, sweet, precious Nepeta?

"No, Karkat, my ships are all secret..." she responds, her voice getting smaller. There is a small blush appearing on her cheeks, and you know how to deal with this.

"If you don't tell me," you say, adjusting to what you're about to do, "I will rape you, Nepeta, because I am not afraid to do such,"

"I'll scratch your face and cut out your eye," she replies, preparing her clawkind. Your sickle is still pushed against her neck.

"I swear to god, I will cut off all of your clothes,"

"I will scratch you so you will be a microscopic scrap,"

"Nepeta, I am being very serious right now, you do _not _want to mess with me!"

"Karkat, you don't want to mess with me unless there is a serious purroblem," she says, her voice tempting and smooth.

"God dammit, you forced me to do this," you say, releasing the grip on your sickle and pulling her face towards yours.

You begin to kiss her roughly, while her hands are roaming your body. She slices off your shirt with a quick claw movement and begins to move her hands all around your chest. You can feel that she is getting closer and closer to ripping your pants off, when you suddenly break the kiss and run over to the shipping wall. Nepeta returns your actions with a pissy look.

"Karkat, I thought you were really going to do it that time. You wouldn't even dare, would you?"

"Says the one with a lifesize chalk drawing of her kismesis," you reply, laughing hilariously. "Oh, look, here's the gigantic picture of you and I together when you actually had me as a flushed crush."

"Don't make me threaten you again."

* * *

**A/N: So sorry that it took me forever to get this out! Thanks for reading! Reviews are greatly appreciated, flames are greatly UNappreciated! Please send me some requests for one-shots!**


End file.
